Time Off
by soulsoaringmusic
Summary: ***Chapter 2 Added!***
1. Default Chapter

Things had been busy lately down at the FBI. Mulder and Scully got a huge lead on a case involving the deaths of three young girls, and Scully just finished her field report yesterday. It had been months since she actually had some time off to herself. She hardly knew how to contain herself infact. She thought about going out somewhere and actually getting around, but she was tired of running. She just wanted to stay in and do something. But what? Mulder had been hinting that he would have absolutely nothing to do without his work, but then she figured he would be out shooting hoops in no time. Thats the type of man he was. Can't keep still for a second. She was contemplating what she would do with such an opportunity, then finally thought she would probably catch up on some reading. 'I have no social life whatsoever,' she thought to herself as she picked up a book which had a thin layer of dust on the top.  
  
Scully jumped a considerable ammount when the loud ringing of the phone broke the silence of her persistant reading. "Scully," she said in a monotone voice. "How are you spending your time off Scully?" Mulder said with sheer boredom in his voice. "Can't one have a moment of reading in peace?" Scully said with a grin, answering his question. "Sounds to me like I'm not the only one who needs to get out more. Seriously, this can't be healthy can it?" he said with a tone of cheer in his voice. "If your expecting a scientific explination at which you can crack a joke at Mulder, it's not working," she replied in a playful manner. "Shouldn't you be out playing basketball or chasing u.f.o.'s?" she continued. "Funny you should mention that actually, I was watching this interesting Biography on television of how Dennis Rodman just may be a result of extraterrestrial experiments." That made them both smile. And there was yet another break of silence. "Did you eat dinner yet Mulder?" she finally asked. "Not yet. Did you have something in mind?" he answered. "I have lasagna thawing out which I already pre-made. I can't eat the whole thing by myself you know." she said with a warm sense of invitation. "What, your all out of sunflower seeds?" Mulder asked with sarcastic dissapointment. "Sorry, I ate the last bag today while I was viewing those u.f.o. videos you left at the office. Are you coming by or not?" she said impatiently. "On my way now. I just have one question before I leave..." he asked. "What turns women on more, black or maroon?" he said, trying to surpress all laughter. "Definately maroon. Maroon is you Mulder, it really is," Scully replied with a giggle. "See you soon." she said as she hung up the phone.  
  
Scully realized she looked like garbage and that she only had fifteen minutes til Mulder arrived. She walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She promptly fixed her hair and straightened out her blouse which was bunched up from lounging on the sofa. Before she knew it she heard a steady knock on the door.  
  
Scully opened the door with a pleasant welcome, and Mulder entered in. He was wearing black; the exact opposite that she had suggested when he asked. He wore black on purpose. She laughed in her head as she looked at his clothes. "Make yourself at home, have a seat," she said as she walked into the kitchen to check on the lasagna. "Would you like anything to drink? Coke, Sprite, Iced Tea, Rootbeer, Lemonade-" and the list went on. "Rootbeer's fine," he yelled from the living room. He was distracted by a memento which was laying on one of the shelves of the bookcase. He got up and picked it up to get a closer look. "You've been here five minutes and you already found something to investigate?" Scully said while setting two glasses down onto the coffee table. She walked over to his side to see what he was so interested in. He was fingering it, flipping it over and looking at it with a grin. "You gave that to me the other year for my birthday." Scully said as she moved closer to get a better look as well. "You still have this thing?" he said with a grunt. "It doesnt even have any meaning, I just thought it was a cool pendant." "It has meaning to me. It's a symbol of your friendship," She smiled. "and the fact that you probably didn't realize that it was my birthday until the last minute," and they both laughed in agreement. Mulder placed the pendant back onto the shelf in the spot which it origonally was in. He glanced over at Scully who was only a couple of feet away, and noticed that she was looking at him too. There was a sense of peace in the room; tranquility. Before they could get swept away in the moment, the earsplitting sound of the smoke detector sounded, which immediately followed by the scent of something burning. Scully was startled at the noise and with frustration ran into the kitchen to aid the burning dinner. Mulder walked in to see if she needed any assistence, but stood his distance when he saw she was clearly angered at the situation. He casually walked in as if not noticing her little fit, and asked if she needed any help. The look of anger suddenly turned to dissapointment as she looked up from the charcoaled pan. "Thanks," she sighed, "but it looks like the lasagna isn't an option anymore." she felt partially embarassed, she hadn't made a good impression as a cook. "To tell you the truth, I have something even better in mind." he said with a smirk. "Oh yea?" Scully was open to all suggestions at this point. "I'm driving," he said as he grabbed his coat and keys. "Where are we-" "You might want to bring a jacket, it's not exactly summer out there," he said interrupting as he held the door open for Scully. 


	2. Chapter Two

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~CHAPTER TWO~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mulder opened the car door for Scully, which was a change from the normal 'opening your own door' routine. She had to remember though, this wasn't work, and they weren't in a hurry to chase after a mutant monster who could be endangering lives. She smiled widely, and left out a sigh. She could actually get used to this. Mulder started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Scully wanted to know where on earth he would be taking her, but she knew better than to ask. Mulder could see her curiosity, though she was trying to hide it. He gave her a smirk as they pulled into a dirt road. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she had a total look of wonder on her face. They didn't even have to communicate, they could talk to eachother through expression.  
  
Finally the sedan came to a stop right in front of a baseball stadium. Mulder eagerly got out of the car and walked around to the other side to open the passenger door for Scully. Scully stood out of the car and stared Mulder in the eye blankly for a moment. "Mulder-"she began with obvious worry on her shoulders. She always got uptight in situations like these. "Hey, it beats burnt lasagna. They have the best fries in town!" Mulder said stepping aside to allow Scully to go before him. She closed her eyes with a smile, giving Mulder one of her 'giving in' looks. She walked forward and Mulder followed. They entered the small park and began to walk to the concession stand. "So you come here a lot?" Scully questioned. "I like to come here to relax, you know baseball is America's favorite pastime," Mulder said with excitement. By now they had reached the concession stand. "Two large fries please," Mulder said while whipping out his wallet. The two of them walked off to the bleachers.  
  
The ballpark was small; it was a field for a junior high baseball team. Nearly all the bleachers were empty, so they walked up to the top and sat in the highest row. The stars were shining brightly and it was a night that would clearly give anyone a new appreciation for the universe. Scully stared up in wonder at the twinkling stars as she ate her fries. By the time they were both finished eating, the ballgame had already begun. "I gotta warn you Scully, these boys aren't exactly the Yankees. Out of the past two years I've been coming here, I haven't seen these kids hit a single homerun."Mulder was refering to the home team. "Well why have you been so faithful in coming to their games? There has to be other games around here I'm sure," Scully asked. "It's not about winning, its about not giving up," Mulder replied. Scully nodded in agreement.  
  
By now the game had reached the 5th inning, and Scully was surprisingly getting very involved in the game. She would occasionally jump up and cheer at the top of her lungs. It was definately a new side of Scully, but Mulder was quite entertained and was enjoying himself just as much. Everytime his team would make it home, he would stand up and do a little victory dance, which made Scully laugh. She was enjoying his company, and was kind of glad she had burned that lasagna so she could come here and share with Mulder something he enjoys. Infact, she was having so much fun that when the 9th inning came around, she looked rather dissapointed. "It's the last inning already?" she said with a frown. Mulder had to chuckle at the look on her face, he had to admitt he thought he would never hear her say that.  
  
Top of the 9th. Bases loaded. 2 outs. No balls, two strikes. Mulder began shifting around uncomfortably in his seat. Scully was covering her mouth with her hands. The batter swings, and hits the ball straight out of the ball park, and the annoucer yells "Grandslam!" Scully and Mulder fly out of their seats, arms raised in the air. The whole crowd goes wild. By now, Scully had memorized 'the victory dance' and joined in with Mulder as they both laughed and cheered. Suddenly, the boy from the team who hit the homerun came walking up the bleachers towards them. He started talking to Mulder. "Happy Birthday man, I finally hit that homerun!" he said with excitement. Mulder just smiled. Thats when Scully realized something; she totally forgot that today was Mulder's birthday. She had a look of shock on her face and smacked Mulder on the shoulder playfully, yet with strength. "I can't beleive it was your birthday today and you didn't even mention anything," she said feeling self guilt. "You didn't ask," he said as he tried to get off the subject. "What, your not going to try to make me feel like dirt for forgetting to say Happy Birthday?" she said with astonishment. "This was a great birthday. Even more memorable that you actually sat through an entire game of baseball. I have to admitt, I didn't think you had it in you Scully." he said with a smile. "Everyone comes with their own share of surprises," she said beaming back at him. She leaned into him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Then she smiled at him devilishly, with a 'bet you didn't see that one coming' look on her face, and he returned the smile. "You know, I think I might have changed my mind about the maroon thing. Black definately turns women on more. Did I mention black is definately 'you' Mulder?" she said as she began to taunt and tease, and they both laughed histerically the whole way home. This would definately be a birthday to remember, for the both of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
